10 Minutes Ago
by ChocolateReignz
Summary: Joe,Colby,Jon and Komal are friends. Komal and Colby went to hi school together, but she had to move away, she came back after a few years and they reunited, from him she met Jon n Joe. Their friendship developed into a strong bond. Joe and Komal fell in love and got married. They are on their honeymoon, but Colby and Jon are missing their friends so they decide to disturb them.


She was standing at her closet, wrapped up in her favorite red towel. Her thigh long hair was wrapped up too. Being a fashion designer had its benefits; she could decide in a jiffy what to wear just by giving a glance. But right now she wasn't even trying to decide, she knew he was looking at her. And she was enjoying his gaze on her back. He was lying on the bed just watching her, the perfect body he loved and the owner of the body whom he loved even more. He was suppressing the urge to get off the bed, reach her from behind and just swoop her in his arms. The thing about being on a honeymoon was that they did not have anything to do, no work, just each other, and their hearts filled with love and desire for each other. Joe had his eye focused on her with such intensity that she could even feel the exact point on her back where he had his eyes.

"If you keep looking at me like that, you are going to make a hole in my back". Komal said that while trying not to giggle. Her words were like a trigger for Joe as he got off the bed and came right up to her. He held her close and kissed her neck, earning a chuckle from her, sometimes it tickled when he kissed her on the neck. Joe was crazy about her laughs she did whenever he touched her at her ticklish spots. He started placing kisses on her neck and her shoulder, while holding her intimately from behind. Eventually her laughs turned to small moans. He turned her around slowly pushing her back against the closet she was peering into. He moved in and put his lips on hers, his hands on her waist. Their lips glided on each other so softly and swiftly, it was moving with the rhythm of nature. They kissed as if it is the only thing they are supposed to do. Joe sucked on her bottom lip absorbing the entire flavor in it, and then the upper lip, giving it a slight pull. Komal followed suit. She kissed him as if drinking the elixir of life, and that elixir moving from her lips to all her body via her blood stream and giving her life. As their lips moved, the tongues got involved involuntarily and as soon as Joe touched Komal's tongue he saw stars in bright day light, his left hand cupped her cheek while his right hand slowly crept inside her towel making her gasp at the contact. Joe smiled in the kiss. Feeling her soft skin made his hand tingle. He moved a bit from her lips and saw that her eyes were closed and she too had a smile on her lips. "Do you know how long it has been since we kissed", asked Joe. Komal opened her eyes and her smile got a little wider, "yes love, it was 10 minutes ago". "Life, you realize how long that is?" Joe said with a pout. They both called each other names; and Joe's favorite was calling Komal LIFE. Looking at the pout Joe gave; Komal moved in and resumed the kiss, this time increasing the pace of it. Joe moved sideways and kept kissing from her cheek to her ear and down till her neck. He was sucking at the soft skin leaving his marks while his hand in her towel kept moving on her waist and back sending chills through her spine. Joe's lips moved down to her chest where the towel knot was. He held it with his teeth with the intent to tear open it. They had their eyes locked, looking deep down each other's soul. That connection was surprisingly broken by the ringing of their phones; the weird part was that both their phones rang simultaneously. They both didn't want to let go of each other, but the phones kept ringing, so they had to pick up. Joe looked at the caller id and it was Jon, and while Komal's phone showed Colby calling. Joe and Komal looked at each other with a worried look.

Joe: Hello.

Jon: Hey Joe, how you doing?

Joe: I'm good, is everything ok? Joe asked in a worried tone.

Jon: (suppressed a smile) there is something you have to see.

Joe: What is it Jon?

Jon: Just Skype me, you and Komal both, just don't be late, it's important.

Jon said that hurriedly and cut the phone because he was unable to keep a straight face.

Colby gave him a stern look, and mouthed shut up, as he was talking to Komal and said the exact same thing which Jon said to Joe.

Komal and Joe told each other what they just talked about. Deciding it was something so important that they were called liked that, they got dressed and went to the living room where Joe put his I pad on the table and called Jon.

They were holding hands just to make each other calm down, in case if it was a bad news. After ringing twice they were connected to Jon, and they could see that Jon and Colby were sitting in Colby's bedroom with absolutely straight faces.

Komal: Hi guys, how are you? She asked softly.

Colby: Yeah we are fine. How are you two doing? I hope we didn't disturb u.

Joe: No, not at all, why would we be disturbed during our honeymoon. I am happy to see you, that's what I want, to just talk to u during my alone time. He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Jon put his hands on his face, which concerned Komal.

Komal: What's wrong Jon, are u ok buddy. Come on tell us what happened, Joe is just joking. We really are happy to see you. Colby came in front of Jon, just to hide him.

But then Jon looked up his face went red and he burst into laughing, "Colby u r so dead" said Jon in between laughing and Colby got nervous. Joe n Komal were confused now.

But suddenly Colby disappeared and came back holding a puppy.

Colby: Surprise, he shouted. Say hi to Uncle Joe and aunt Komal. He made the puppy wave at them.

Now Joe was boiling with anger. "Colby what is all this about?" He said between his teeth. Komal was also laughing but not as much as Jon.

Colby: This is my baby. And I'm keeping him no matter what you say.

Joe: If I could just get my hands on you.

Colby: since u can't do that right now, I'm keeping Booboo.

Joe was allergic to dogs. And Colby knew that very well that was the main reason he was nervous. But allergy was not on Joe's mind at all, he was annoyed that they were disturbed during a special moment, they both were enjoying each other's lips. Jon understood that, and he was laughing because he was enjoying the whole scenario. Colby was trying to convince Joe that he will take care of Booboo, get him vaccinated so that Joe would not be allergic.

Jon: Come on Colby, allergies are the least bit on his mind, you just disturbed him at the wrong time.

Colby looked at Jon and understood what he meant, he let go of the dog, and gave out a big Oooo. Then they started posing kisses at each other mocking Joe and Komal. That made Komal blush and Joe glare at them.

Joe: Just let me get back there u two.

Komal: Relax Joseph; just let the kids have some fun, while they can. You never know when the tables could turn.

The smiles on Jon and Colby's face vanished. And it was Joe's turn to laugh.

He got up and went to the kitchen to get some water. And got back and laid on the couch, Komal was talking to Jon n Colby asking about everything at home and stuff.

She saw from the corner of her eye that Joe was yawning. So she said goodbyes to Jon and Colby and turned the I-pad off. She held Joe's hand and gave it a tug. "Let's go to the room love". But he pulled her hand hard; and she fell on top of him. And their lips met instantly.

Joe: Let's stay here.

Komal: I don't want you to have a cramp in your neck. So let's go to the room.

Joe knew that she was hard to convince. So he got up and picked her in his arms bridal style and went to the room while they pecked at each other's lips. He put her on the bet gently and got on it as well. And lay down. She put her hand on his eyes as she knew he was feeling sleepy, and gave a soft kiss to his lips which made him smile. No words had to be said; Joe held her hand and kissed her palm. She put her head on his chest, relaxed. They both knew that they would have so many special moments in their life to come, so why rush everything now when they have each other for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

This is my first ever story, had to gather up lots of courage to write it, because there were so many awesome stories here, I was scared that mine would not be worth publishing, but there were a few generous authors who helped me with their advice.

So a special thanks to:

**darkromancelove**

**Sparkles Blue**

Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
